<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private by akasuns (mauxre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891544">Private</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/akasuns'>akasuns (mauxre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauxre/pseuds/akasuns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was a private person. But maybe, just for you, he could make an exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oya oya! this is my first ever attempt at writing fanfics and of course it had to revolve around iwa-chan. hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was a private person.</p><p> </p><p>He liked his privacy. He liked the thought that some aspects of his life were purely for his eyes — and those of the people he trusts — only.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wasn’t shy. He was pretty confident in himself, thank you very much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was rough, tough and hard around the edges. He was firm and in as much as the situation permits it, he was serious. That’s not to say that he didn’t have fun or have a carefree side. He was pretty much well-balanced. People just tend to see his serious side more often because <em>someone</em>had to handle Oikawa.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which is why people couldn’t help but whisper in the halls when they found out that you and Seijoh’s volleyball ace were dating. You, the school’s vibrant and energetic captain of the cheerleading team. You, the school’s resident girl-next-door. You, the school’s walking ball of sunshine and giggles. You and Iwaizumi were literally on the far ends of the spectrum personality-wise. Sure, the two of you made a hot couple but people couldn’t help but wonder if you were better paired with Oikawa instead, given how similar you both were.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes, people even forgot that the two of you were dating. After all, they mostly never saw the two of you alone together and in the rare times they did, the vice-captain made sure to maintain at least a good distance from you. And with Oikawa — who had no respect for personal space whatsoever — tagging along everytime and being the usual touchy-feely friend that he is, people often saw him pestering you instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>(“Oikawa-san and [Y/N]-san look so good together.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Well, what did you expect? They’re both captains— oh look, Iwaizumi-san is third-wheeling again...)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You weren’t ignorant to what people were thinking. In fact, you got where they were coming from. After 6 months of dating, you were craving for some public displays of affection from Iwaizumi. Your private little moments together where your stubborn boyfriend lets loose leaves you wanting for more. After all, you were still both teenagers. Your average day together is spent more in public than in private and if the only times your boyfriend spoils you with unabashed love and affection were limited to only a few hours per day (sometimes shrinking to only a few hours per <em>week</em> with how demanding the workload was for third years), you think it’s time to take matters into your own hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You started out small. Just briefly touching his shoulder, elbow, arm, whenever the two of you would hang out with other people. Brushing against him for a few short seconds before casually straightening up and joining in on the conversations.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Smooth</em>. You mentally applauded yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then you gradually upped the ante. Linking your pinkies together, sliding your hand into his, hooking your hand on the crook of his elbow. Slightly more noticeable but not bold enough to make Iwaizumi uncomfortable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Surprisingly, he never said a word about your recent developments. He never brushed you off, either. You squealed internally, taking this to mean you can now commence to the next phase of your self-proclaimed brilliant plan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your next move had to be natural. <em>It shouldn’t be forced</em>, you thought as you lounged on the couch of the Iwaizumi household, mindlessly scrolling through your phone, with your boyfriend’s head in your lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was Monday and you both had days off from club activities. Instead of going out, the two of you opted to stay in instead, choosing to spend a lazy afternoon with each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>This is nice.</em> You thought as you mindlessly scratched Iwaizumi’s head with your free hand. These are the moments you live for. You and Iwa just being together — unapologetically, naturally. You being you, him being him. Just being with each other and being in love. Is it really so bad that you want other people to see this side of your relationship?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So serious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your internal debate apparently didn’t go unnoticed by the head in your lap. You look down to meet the dark pair of eyes you love so much, his lips twisted into a mocking smile which triggered your own.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s rich coming from you,” you retorted. “Didn’t you punch Oikawa yesterday for his <em>Iwa-chan Being Mean</em>impression?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was being an idiot.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He was joking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, either way, Shittykawa deserved it,” he said, nodding to himself and looking so self-assured. You couldn’t help but smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Admit it,” you said teasingly. “You just can’t help yourself, you brute. You enjoy—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But what exactly Iwaizumi enjoyed, you never got to tell him as he sat up and tackled you<em> (“Who’re you calling a brute? Take it back! Take that back now!”)</em>, hands mercilessly poking at all your ticklish spots until you screamed surrender.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Much later, when the two of you have called a truce and he’s walking you to your own house, you couldn’t help feeling giddy at the day’s events. Moments with Iwaizumi always made you feel this way. And when you kissed him goodnight and headed up to your room, you longed for more of those moments. <em>This is my reason</em>. You thought as you mull over the next phase of your plan. <em>It has to be natural. It has to happen on its own.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because in as much as you wanted to rush your developing PDA with your boyfriend, you knew that your next move was better off happening naturally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The time finally came on its own a few weeks later when you waited for the boys volleyball team to finish practice. Cheer practice had finished a while ago but Iwa asked you to wait for him. You didn’t have to wait for long, though. A few moments later, the gym doors opened to reveal your boyfriend laughing around and walking with his teammates, ruffling a mop of wavy brown curls that belonged to his best friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t everyday that you saw Iwaizumi laughing with Oikawa and not being his usual aggressive self with the setter. This was probably one of the rare moments that the ace lets go of all his inhibitions and just lets loose. Laughing, smiling, goofing around. His energy radiated to his teammates who couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. Even you joined in on the fun, nevermind the fact that you didn’t know what exactly happened to make your boyfriend laugh this much.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Holding his hand, you looked at the man you feel blessed to call yours. He looked so happy, content, and just so free. Without realizing it, you moved your face closer to his, not caring about the fact that you were surrounded by his team. Internally hyping yourself up, you moved your lips closer to his cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>This is it. </em>This was your next move. A simple kiss on the cheek may seem simple and inconsequential to some, but it was a big deal for you to do in public with your very private boyfriend. <em>This is it. This is happening..</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It never happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right at the last second, your eyes widened in disbelief to see that Iwaizumi pulled away, chuckling nervously while trying to continue his conversation with his teammates, who were all too aware of the fact that their vice-captain just brushed off your attempt at a simple kiss. If you had taken your horrified eyes off of your boyfriend, you would have seen Oikawa giving you what he thought was a comforting smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t believe it. Weeks of slowly easing him into the notion of public affection went down the drain. You didn’t understand. All you tried was a simple kiss on the cheek, for crying out loud. That was pretty much kindergarten-level and, fuck, you were in high school. Is he really that shy? Is he that embarrassed? <em>What’s his problem?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who has a problem?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Shit. Did I say that out loud?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa and the rest of the team were already looking uncomfortable, slowly backing up to the path that led to the club room, until they hastily said their goodbyes, leaving you alone with your boyfriend who looks like he <em>still</em> had no idea what’s going on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwaizumi looked at you with concerned eyes. “What’s wrong, [Y/N]?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared at him. You weren’t sure what you were more pissed at — him pulling away or the fact that he did so unconsciously, automatically.<em> I thought he was ready for this.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Apparently, you thought wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you pull away?” you said softly, lowering your head dejectedly to the ground. After a few moments of admittedly awkward silence, you looked back up to see Iwaizumi looking at you in confusion. “When I tried to kiss you. On the <em>cheek</em>. Why did you pull away?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes widened at your clarification. “Oh, <em>that</em>,” he chuckled nervously. “My team was there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked. “So what if they were there?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You both stared at each other. Staring contests were apparently warranted in that situation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you really asking me that, [Y/N]?” he said, looking at you as though he couldn’t believe he had to explain it to you. “We can’t just act all lovey-dovey in front of them. I’m their vice-captain. I can’t have them thinking differently of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was just a kiss on the cheek! Why would they treat you differently?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why does it matter anyway?” he said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just— Because I—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t think anymore with the way your heart was beating loudly in your ears. You looked up at Iwaizumi and slowly shook your head. Silence consumed the both of you for a few minutes before you decided you had to be the one to break it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You still need to change out of your gym clothes. Let me just— I’ll go ahead, okay? I need to clear my head.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, wait. Are you mad at me? Let’s talk abou—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime, please. I just need to clear my head. Really, I’m not mad at you,” you said softly. And you meant it. You weren’t mad at him. You just needed to rethink the situation and look at it from a different perspective. Maybe you <em>were</em>being too dramatic. Or maybe he was just too stubborn. You needed to think.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwaizumi looked at you with worried eyes before sighing. “Alright then. Text me when you get home, yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You just nodded at him, smiling what you hoped was a reassuring smile, and turned to leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could feel his eyes boring into your back as you walked away from him. Iwa just stared at your retreating form before finally, when you turned the corner and disappeared from his sight, moving towards the clubroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unsurprisingly, a pair of milk chocolate eyes greeted him as he opened the door. The room was empty, save for the two of them. <em>Thank God.</em> His best friend said nothing, opting instead to wait for the ace to finish changing before breaking the silence.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not saying you’re wrong. I just want you to humor me on why you think the team will think differently of you if you act like a boyfriend to your... well, girlfriend?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course you were listening.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Humor me, please.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The spiky haired boy kept quiet. Telling Oikawa his relationship problems wasn’t something he was comfortable with. If it were any other problem, he’d have no trouble spilling it to the setter but when it came to his relationship, he just couldn’t.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa stared at him for a few moments. Maybe it was the whole best-friend-being-attuned-to-your-feelings thing. Or maybe he was just too easy to read. Either way, the setter read the issue correctly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You won’t tell me about your relationship issues. You won’t act like a real boyfriend to your girlfriend in public. Iwa-chan, why are you being so awkward about this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwaizumi grimaced. Oikawa was right but that didn’t mean he liked hearing it said out loud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was simply a private person. He liked having aspects of his life that weren’t out in the open. So when faced with a situation where certain parts of his life were to be noticed by other people, he would get awkward and nervous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Iwa-chan, it’s really not a big deal. I get that you like your privacy but sometimes, you go to such extremes to maintain it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wait, what extremes? What exactly was Oikawa talking about? He was about to ask when his childhood friend beat him to it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We could go on for hours about those <em>extremes</em> but let’s focus on the issue at hand, shall we? You and [Y/N]-chan. You never act like a real couple in public.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We don’t?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa couldn’t help but grimace at the response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You rarely hold her hand, you stay at least a foot away from her, you don’t even have a cute pet name for her. Hell, people even think <em>I’m</em> dating her!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But why do we even need to do those things in public? We do those things plenty when we’re alone. We don’t need to rub it in everyone’s faces.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa sighs. “You’re right. Your relationship doesn’t need to be public. But I’m not the one you should be having this conversation with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, [Y/N] never brought this up. How could I have known we needed to talk about this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi weirdly, never thinking his best friend was this dense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Nonverbal cues, Iwa-chan</em>! She’s been all touchy-feely with you for weeks now and you haven’t even noticed? Hooking your pinkies, touching your arm — nothing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Iwaizumi just stared at the setter. So <em>that’s</em>why you were acting so weird lately.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I never really noticed.. Never gave it much thought...” the ace said, pairing his unusually soft voice with a matching forlorn expression.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Boy, you have some serious making up to do— ack!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>+++++</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I need to apologize.</em> You thought as you rummaged through your locker before first period the next day. Students were flocking the hallways and going about their mornings, their idle chatters only serving as white noise for your internal ramblings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I admit, I was acting like a whiny, clingy girlfriend. I need to find Hajime and apologize.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With resolved determination, you closed the door to your locker and straightened up. <em>I need to stop complaining about what I don’t have and instead be thankful for what I do have. I have a loving boyfriend who never fails to make me feel loved in his own way. I couldn’t ask for more, right?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mentally hyping yourself up to start the walk towards your boyfriend’s classroom, you turned only to find said boyfriend walking — more like <em>striding</em> — towards you with resolve in his eyes that matched your own. His awkward movements drew the attention of some people in the hallway but he paid them no mind. His lips were set on a straight line and eyebrows scrunched up in determination as he walked the last few meters to your locker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hajime, I’m—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He closed the distance between the two of you and pressed his lips firmly to yours. Grabbing your hips, he brought you closer to him as he deepened the kiss and pressed you against your locker.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>If you weren’t so hypnotized by his intoxicating smell and the feel of his lips against yours, you would have realized the implication sooner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>He’s kissing me. In public. Oh my God, he’s kissing me in public!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fueled by this sudden realization, you tangled your hands in his hair and kissed him back eagerly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You couldn’t tell how long the two of you were wrapped around each other. It could have been a minute, maybe fifteen, twenty. But when you finally broke off, you were both panting and stupidly looking at each other with matching grins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You just—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah.” He grinned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But people could—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See. Yeah.” His grin grew wider.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You touched your lips, looking up at the boy who just pulled out the surprise of a lifetime. You still couldn’t believe it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then said boy started laughing. You furrowed your brows and looked down to where he was looking, only to find out that you had unconsciously pinched your arm because you <em>had</em> to check if what happened wasn’t just a dream. You couldn’t help but join him on the laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Leaning closer to you, Iwaizumi whispered in your ear. “Let me walk you to class.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You beamed at him, nodding your head a little too eagerly. You couldn’t help but squeal a little too eagerly, as well, when he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and walked you to your classroom.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You could get used to this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After all, Iwaizumi Hajime was a private person.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He liked his privacy. He liked the thought that some aspects of his life were purely for his eyes — and those of the people he trusts — only.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But maybe, just for you, he could make an exception</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>constructive criticism is very much appreciated! this is also crossposted from my tumblr: akasuns. drop by there and say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>